Jaune Arc: The Paladin's Last Stand
by Killkill123100
Summary: After the traumatizing acts of Cinder agaisnt his one true love, Jaune Arc wondered aimlessly thorugh life until the moment he was in the same room as the one who ordered her to attack! Now he will fight... To the very end Jaune Arc: The Paladin's Last Stand


Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry in advance for no updates on any of my stories, I've come across some hardships that have taken up most of my time lately and I have been away from the computer for quite a while. Anyways for this story I always wanted Jaune's semblance to have a cool outer effect and this is what came to mid after his thirst for revenge! Enjoy!

* * *

Red….

It's a simple color… Having its appearance in most things in our life…

Just like my blood… Only it's everywhere… And I'm not painting anything…

Well… Except for the floor…

I wonder how she would act if she found me like this

She'd probably worried to her core

But I can't think about that right now…

Salem, the monster we are fighting has everyone nearly beaten and she's still standing there doing nothing but wave her hands, and yet she hasn't moved another muscle and we have done nothing to her… Not even a scratch…

"Enough child, I have a headache from your voice" She said, flinging Ruby across the room.

And then her eyes made contact with mine…

And she began…

"Jaune Arc, a part of the famous Arc family line. Quite the warriors if I remember correctly, that is until you came along. Quite sad isn't it? Warriors who could take legions of my armies without breaking a sweat! And yet here you lie beaten and bleeding. And you only lasted 13 minutes against me… Pathetic" She said, berating me while she stood up and made her way towards me.

She closed in to my space and took a knee, as she turned my face towards her, smiling all the while.

"You know you do have a lot of aura! But that's all you have don't you? You don't know how to fight anything other than Grimm and even then you have trouble with the higher classes. I wonder… Do you blame yourself for Pyyrah Nikos' death? Last I remember she sent you away in fear of losing you, with a lover's kiss no less!" She was taunting me, and it all came back again, the memories then the feelings, her face, her lips, her scent…

My tears...

"How sad, but at least you survived! Now~ you can see all your friends die… Starting with the red one!" She said teleporting to Ruby then to her chair, throwing Ruby in front of her, landing with a grunt.

"Where are your silver eye's now Rose?" She said, lifting her hand while a pure dark orb manifested itself a few inches above it, growing in size tremendously.

Ruby lifted her head looking at her… Tears ran down her face.

I looked over at everyone else… No one could stop this, Yang no matter how hard she pushed had nothing else to use, completely useless…

She raised her hand… Spoken words, to which I could not hear because everything I had ever known and loved…

Went white…

(3rd Person)

Salem raised her hand, but stopped mid-drop to hear clear footsteps, Jaune walking in front of Ruby, roughly stabbing his sword in the ground all the while holding onto the hilt with both hands, saying nothing.

"Oh? I see… that's fine. I guess I could deal with you first." Salem said, before dropping her hand the orb following her hand and speeding towards Jaune.

"JAUNE NO!" An outcry from everyone on the ground.

Before the orb hit…

An explosion rung the ears of everyone in the room, all horrified of what had just happened to their friend.

Or what they thought had happened…

The onlookers stood amazed and confused at what they were witnessing.

Jaune had an orb of simply white aura covering him, the blast rendered useless and dealt no damage.

Then the orb cracked sending a pulse wave of healing aura to everyone in the room, cuts sealing, bruises dissipating, and bones re-locating and healing. But that wasn't what amazed them… It was what happened to the shards of the bubble of aura.

They shifted each part magnetizing to Jaune and his sword. Once connecting they spread out reaching and covering each part of his body, (Like how iron man puts on his suit!) once in a thick layer around every part of his body they sharpened in a second. Revealing Jaune in a Knights amour suit complete with red eyes that gleamed from the helm of the suit. Crocea Mors had grown 1 foot and increased in width.

"Oh? Isn't this fun! Now I have a reason to fight with all my power! Come get it boy" Salem said, leaving her chair as her aura covered her arms and legs, allowing her to hover above the ground and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"Jaune…? Is that you?" Said Ruby, behind Jaune.

"Yes, it is… Can you do something for me you guys?" He said looking behind him and the helm shifted back to reveal his face, a smile covering his face.

"Run… I want you all to leave here and continue your lives…" He said tears covering his cheeks.

"What? No! We can't leave you here! We can fight now! We have enough strength! We can do this together! We… We can't lose another friend!" Ruby said, everyone behind her raising their voice in agreement and preparing weapons and arms.

"There's no way I'm going to let you go at it alone Vomit-boy! There's only room for one cool person in this group!" Said Yang, redeploying Ember Celica.

"We cannot leave you here alone, you are a part of our family and family fight together." Blake said un-sheathing Gambol Shroud.

"Although you might be impulsive and quite annoying… You are still one of my friends… And I fight for my friends!" Said Weiss, rolling her barrel of dust.

"We cannot leave you like this Jaune Jaune! Plus you look really cool! I'm ready for some payback! Lead on Fearless Leader! I'm right behind you!" Shouted Nora, Shifting Magnhild into hammer form and resting it on her shoulder.

"My brother, you have my weapons on your side. We have gotten through thick and thin together and we will continue to do so!" Ren said, reloading Storm Flower.

They all stood in a line, all facing towards Salem with renewed vigor.

Jaune sighed. And closed the helm in a shift of aura, wrenching out his sword from the ground and pointing it at Salem.

"This is where we end you Salem!" Jaune shouted.

"Oh? Bring it children… I have defeated you once already, THIS TIME WILL BE NO DIFFERENT!" She screamed, as she charged the group, clashing as the battle begun.

* * *

As the battle went on and on, Salem had been losing ground due to the pressure of Jaune and the others. But things took a turn for the worse when they had backed her into the corner.

"You think you've won!? Not even close!" She said, summoning a sword of pure dark energy and charging blindly, everyone dodged back except for one who had hurt her leg during the last fight.

"Look who it is~ Die Rose!" As she sunk her sword downward, and it hit…

But not what she wanted, she opened her eyes to see her sword imbedded in Jaune's chest, exactly where his heart was…

A gasp rang from those around them as thick blood dripped from the wound onto the floor…

"Don't even think about it… YOU BITCH" Jaune screamed as he infused the last of his Light aura into his sword and plunged it into Salem's chest effectively rendering her dying.

"That was for Pyrrah… Burn for what you have done." He said, incinerating the rest of her body with a burst of aura.

With her scream, she dissipated. Jaune stumbled back the sword reverting back to dust, along with his amour. He stumbled back, before falling the same way.

"Jaune!" Screamed his friends as they rushed to his body.

"Jaune! Jaune! Stay with me okay? We are going to get you out of here alright?! You're going to be just fine!" Ruby said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Jaune turned his head toward her. And began saying his final verse…

"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen Ruby… The wound is too great for me to endure…" Jaune said, his voice dwindling.

"But I just wanted you all to know… That I love you all… so very much. Thank you… For giving me a life worth living… But now if you don't mind? I have a certain red head I wanted to see again…" he said with a smile before his head nodded off to the side, breathing out his final breath.

"You dummy…" Said Ruby as she let out a sob, then busted out into a full cry as around did the same.

He gave his life for them… And they would never forget it…

(Somewhere else) (With Jaune)

I opened my eyes to see a meadow of tall grass and trees here and there. I felt the wind on my face and the smell of flowers. But is wasn't that, that caught my attention. It was the goddess wearing a sun cap and a frilly sun dress standing in front of me with a questioning look.

"Jaune..? Is that you?" Pyrrah said. Slowly walking close before breaking out into a run and crashing into a hug with me.

I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

…

…

…

" **Hey Pyr** _"_

* * *

Whew! I actually really like that. Anyways tell me what you think! Let me know in a review how you felt about that and if you liked it be sure to follow/favorite me! Until next time, I'm out!


End file.
